


Adventure

by BunnyFair



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, final fantasy xii prompt week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She longed for adventure, missed the every day thrill. She enjoyed helping people get bak on their feet after the war, but going from meeting to meeting was boring. Perhaps it was due time to spend time outside and travel again.
Kudos: 2





	Adventure

Ashe stared out the wide windows of her study, a feather pen resting between her fingers. The days of adventuring and camping and curing the others' ailments were over. The group disbanded, Vaan and Penelo were sky pirates, Balthier and Fran were laying low, and Basch was in charge of training the guard.

And here she was, stuck going between meeting and paperwork and dealing with politicians. She knew they were intolerable, but having to deal with them almost every day of her life was miserable. She rarely had time to go outside and visit her garden, let alone interact directly with her people.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and placed the pen in its holder. She turned on her heel and swiftly walked out, stirring the guards that lounged outside the study to follow her. They followed her swift steps, their armor and her heels clicking against the stone floor.

She walked to the front doors and waved her hand, motioning the guards to open them. "I will be spending the rest of the day in the city. I have spent long enough in this castle."

The guards nodded and one asked, "Shall I inform the Captain?"

Ashe nodded, stepping outside. "I would rather not have him worry over my wellbeing."

The guard nodded and quickly jogged off. She stepped down the steps and inhaled deeply, looking up at the sky. A part of her missed sleeping under the sky and hiding from the rain under trees.

She enjoyed her life; enjoyed helping those displaced by the war. But the adventure that brought her here would always belong in her cherished memories. The nights on the Phon Coast, listening to the waves lap at the shore were her favorite memories.

She missed swordfighting and knew her muscles had gone soft from months of castle life. Her legs would no longer carry her for miles on end. Her magic was the only thing that seemed to never wane, always stirring softly under her fingertips.

She didn't miss the taste of potions, however. Nor did she miss the extended period of time without bathing. But it was all apart of the adventure.

She longed for another adventure. For hours under the sun and long nights under the stars. She missed using her magic every day, healing others and setting fiends aflame. She missed the pure thrill and adrenaline racing through her veins.

She took a deep breath and stared as an airship soared across the city. Perhaps, she mused, she had to go on her own adventure.


End file.
